Thanks
by akatsuki are awsome
Summary: He looked down at the leaf and whispered "Thanks." Even though he left his village,it doesn't mean he can't tahnk his old friends when he was a kid.


Chapter 1 Squads

The girls were all by Itachi flirting that Itachi loves them. However, none of them agreed because they loved Itachi too. Itachi, an emotionless boy showed no emotion at all, well at times he would, was getting really annoyed because he loved none of them at all. Well, none of them in the crowd flirting. He only likes ONE GIRL! - Who's not here yet. As I said, he was getting annoyed, so what he did when he needed peace and quite was meditated. Meditating was pretty much one thing that made peace and quite for Itachi, he always used it when he needed it and when he wanted to, like right now. The door opened and two people came in, one of them was a girl with green-blue, turquoise hair with olive colored eyes, and the other person was a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl yelled, " ICHIRO, you are so dead, why did you have to push me into the darn mud!"

"Uh..it's not my fault Shizuka, you were in in my way." he lied so he wouldn't get on Shizuka's bad side. Ichiro did not like Shizuka's bad side at all; he was scared of her when she was in her bad side. Shizuka was a very kind and sweet person, she is calm to, but if you do something that annoys her a lot or do something that makes her mad she's on her bad side. No, Shizuka is not a girly girl. She is a tomboy with some temper, that's all. She sighed and calmed down and said, "Fine, but this is the only time I'm letting you out of this, okay?"

"H-HAI!" he answered.  
Itachi just sighed and just nodded his head. Ichiro just rolled his eyes once he just saw Itachi's so called 'fan girls' by him. He just did not understand at all. What was so special about Itachi, he was only from the Uchiha clan, what's so special about that. The Uchiha clan had tons of members, and none of them had fan girls except Itachi. The Uchiha clan was just the same as the other clans like the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara and the Aburame clan. Okay, maybe they had different Kekkie Genkie's, but the are all the same.  
While the other fan girls of Itachi weren't paying any attention to Shizuka, she quietly crawled to the chair next to Itachi. They fan girls saw her sat next to Itachi and growled. Ichiro rolled his eyes again and thought, _Is she trying to get her self killed?_  
Itachi just opened his eyes because he wanted to know why the girls were growling. He turned his head to see who was sitting next to him and saw Shizuka. He sighed and mumbled underneath his breath, "No wonder."

The door opened again, but this time it was not a student. It was two mans. One of the men has had brown hair in a ponytail that stick up. He had a scare on his nose, a forehead protector ( well a ninja style one) with the symbol 'leaf' on it, he had a vest that was dark green and brown pants on, he also had a smile while holding a clip board that was stacked with a bunch of paper on it. The other man had white hair that was chin height, a green vest to and black pants. The brown haired one name was Iruka Umino; his name means "Dolphin full of."-and the other man's name was Mizuki. That was a girls name but they guess it was a boy's name to, and the name means, 'Beautiful moon.' Iruka was the teacher and Mizuki was his assistant. They both sat down on their desk and everybody else did to. Ichiro was next to Shizuka because there were no more available seats. Iruka got up and announced, "Okay class, today is the day you become true Genin's. However, you guys are the lowest of the low. I will be announcing the squads. Team 1: Akiko Megumi, Arata Akio and Hajime Haruo. Team 4: Ichiro Hisoka, Shizuka Mizuki and Itachi Uchiha-"

" What!! How could you get Itachi-kun? I'm much stronger and beautiful then you." said Chika.  
"Team 6: Chika Hana, Osamu Norio and Ryota Raiden, okay. Now, you guys will be eating lunch together, and your sensie will meet you where ever you guys are, got it." said Iruka.  
" HAI!" they all yelled excepted Itachi because he doesn't yell, scream or shirked at all.

* * *

**Autors note**

**This is my first fanfiction on the wedsite, so go easy on me. Also i'm new and please make nise comments.**

**Heres the name meanings for the girls**

**Akiko means "Autumn Child" or "Bright child" and her last name Megumi means "Blesssing" which means her whole name means" Autumn or bright child bleesing**

**Shizuka's name means "Quite" and her last name Mizuki means" Beautiful moon" which means her whole name means "Quite beautiful moon"**

**and Chika means "Wisdom" and her last name Hana means "Flower" which means her whole name means "Wisdom flower**

* * *

**Boys name meaning**

**Arata means "Freash" and his last name Akio means "Bright man." which means his whole name means "Freash bright man."**

**Hajime means "Begining" and his last name Haruo means " Springtime man" which means his whole name means "Begining springtime man."**

**Ichiro means "First son" and his last name Hisoka means "Reserved" which means his whole name means "First son reserved"**

**(Note : If you don't know what Itachi's name means) Itachi means "Weasel" and Uchiha means "Fan" which means his whole name means "Weasel fan."**

**Osuma means "Ruler" and his last name Norio means "Man of princepals" which means his whole name means "Ruler man of princepals"**

**Ryota means "Stout strong" his last name Raiden means "Thunder and lightning" which means his whole name means "Stout strong thunder and ligthning."**

**Tell me if theres ant grammer and spelling errors.**


End file.
